companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:173.247.2.51
Welcome Hi, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the United States page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please review our policies as well to make sure you understand them. Remember to sign your posts on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Headrock (Talk) 17:59, September 13, 2012 Revert of image deletion Hi anon, I think we may have a misunderstanding here. I have reverted your edits twice. The edit reversions are regarding the deletion of the US war propaganda image from the United States page. I could not find any good reason to not revert your deletion of said image the the page. I have since found you have again deleted the image from the aforementioned page. Both times no explanation has been given for the edits. If you could kindly provide an explanation for why the image should not be used. As I still cannot find any reason to take the image from said page, I have again reverted the edit. To reply back to me regarding this, please visit my talk page. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 02:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hi anon, :I have noticed that you have deleted another image from the United States page. Could you please provide an explanation for why the image should not be used. On a wiki, the addition, deletion and change of content is always important, but sometimes so is the reason behind the change. In this case, it is important to provide a reason as to the deletion of the image from the United States page. :This is because without any reason, I can only assume that the image was accidentally deleted or is the victim of vandalism. There is of course the fact that here, we go by the Assume Good Faith policy. I am therefore enquiring as to the reason behind the image deletion, before I will believe the edit was in bad faith; vandalism in this case. :Please reply to my talk page. :Thanks, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 06:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::As no explanation for the edit to the United States page has been provided, I have reverted your edit. If you want to give an explanation, to have the image taken off again, please leave a message on my talk page. ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 11:57, October 29, 2012 (UTC) |} Warning "Historical Revisionism" I don't see anything wrong with this Picture. If its going about version of history, i wouldn't take this so seriously. Image stays. And why you are deleting this picture everytime you are here? If you don't like the Wiki, just don't visit it. It seems, that there is no other contributions from your side, than deleting this picture. And there are MUCH worse things in the internet, than Flag of United States or some kind of propaganda. Besides, only you have some kind of a problem with that picture. Other people don't care so much. Don't force me to block you again, DesertDust (talk) 11:34, September 24, 2014 (UTC)